When You Smile (You Knock Me Out)
by psychoInnocent
Summary: What it means to have a father, and be a father. (Belated) Father's Day fic. Hinted Chrom/Olivia, Soleil/Ophelia; Crossposted from AO3


So, there are two halves here. The Inigo/Chrom interaction is basically my re-write of their A support, since I really just wanted to write them deal with their differences and accept themselves for who they are. Sol and Laslow's talk is... well, it is what it is.

There's a shift of POV between Inigo and Soleil, which I wasn't going to do at first? But I can never resist writing from Soleil's point of view oops.

Fun challenge: Listen to Dear Theodosia and think about Chrom and Inigo realizing that they're responsible for this small child- and everything they go through as they grow up.

This is a Companion Piece with C'mon, Smile For Me.

X x X

"Inigo, you'll be with your father in tomorrow's march." Inigo resisted the urge to groan, instead nodding stiffly at Robin. Chrom, at his tactician's side, offered a faint smile.

They hadn't talked since their argument a few days ago, and Inigo had been content with leaving it that way. Still, Robin was the boss and Inigo dared not cross them. Instead, he turned and opened the tent flap, before he heard Chrom call his name.

"Inigo."

"Yes father?" Polite. Curt. Lucina would undoubtedly yell at him if she ever heard Inigo speak that way to their father. He didn't turn, a stubborn voice in his head yelling _you aren't my father my father is dead and gone you're just a_ ** _child_** _._

"I need to speak with you, before breakfast. Meet me at the sparring arena." Chrom's voice was quiet, almost a little… nervous?

"...Alright. Goodnight Robin, Father."

X x X

 _If that disappoints you, then I guess you'll just have to be disappointed._

"Good morning, Inigo."

Chrom was waiting for him in the arena, arms crossed, Falchion at his side. Inigo stifled a sigh, but walked up to him, forcing a smile.

"Morning father. Did you need something?"

Chrom shifted uneasily, letting his arms fall to his sides before he took a deep breath, meeting Inigo's eyes.

"I'm sorry. You- all of you children- consider us your parents- and we are. But. We're also _not_. Lucina is a baby right now. Lucina's wet nurse is probably a more familiar figure than myself or Olivia. I… Haven't been the best father, to you or to the girls. I know how to be a leader in war, not of a family." His father stumbled over his words, but his gaze held steady. Inigo fidgeted slightly, not trusting his voice for a moment.

"You know… you remind me a little bit of Emmeryn." He cut off Inigo's surprised protest, forging forward. "You aren't much of a healer, but you love just as much as she does. Emm hated fighting, and immersed herself with her studies. People hated her at first. They thought she was like our father, thought she was a liar. But she always had a smile on her face, never let them see her doubt, her pain. I _am_ proud of you Inigo."

"Father…"

"I've dealt with war. But not to the magnitude that you and Lucina have gone through, and I forgot that-"

"Enough!" Chrom blinked, and Inigo offered a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry too, for going over the top sometimes. I sometimes… forget that you _aren't_ my birth father, that you haven't dealt with all of this. That's why it hurt, when you acted as if I didn't care. We've already lost one war- we don't want to lose another one." Not when the price is higher now than it was before.

For a moment, his father stood still, barely swaying on his feet. But then Inigo felt arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm, steady chest.

x X x

Soleil laughed as she twirled around, her hand in Siegbert's as he caught her waist, pulling her up from her near-free fall.

Behind them, Siegbert's father danced with Lady Camilla, their steps perfectly in unison. Next to the royals, her father and mother swayed in tune to the music.

There was a loud chirp of "Switch!" and Siegbert offered her a charming smile before offering his hand to his aunt, which was graciously accepted.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to see her father bowing, offering her his hand. "May I have this dance m'lady?"

She gave him an answering smile, easily slipping into his arms as her father led her into a familiar dance.

Soleil's dancing had barely improved over the months she had left her deep realm, but here, with her father guiding her path, she allowed herself to relax and follow his movements.

x X x

"Soleil, walk with me?" Soleil pulled herself out of her quiet conversation with Ophelia, looking up at her father. The party was winding down, with the younger members of their group already off to bed, and their parents not much farther behind them. But Laslow looked serious, and Soleil hastened to give her girlfriend a quick kiss goodbye before following him out to an isolated corridor.

"What is it, father?"

Her father hesitated, and Soleil frowned a little before burrowing herself into his side, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Soleil... " Her father took a deep breath, and for a moment Soleil thought she saw her father change, his eyes and hair turning blue and a strange symbol in one of his eyes. She blinked, and her father was back to normal _of course he was what are you thinking Soleil?_

"On the night of the full moon, your mother and I- and a few others- will be leaving Nohr." Laslow put his hand around her shoulders, pulling her firmly into his side. He refused to look at her though, and Soleil felt cold.

"You're leaving me?" No- he couldn't be- not again-

"No! No, Naga no. At least… I hope I don't have to." Laslow shifted uneasily, but he kept his voice even. "I haven't told you, or your mother, the whole truth. No one knows- except for Selena and Odin. Your mother has already agreed to follow me wherever I go, and I… there is a lot you need to know before I even dare ask you."

Soleil only offered a small nod, and listened as he told her a fanciful story, one of time travel and evil dragons.

A story where his name was Inigo, and he was a prince of a country.

When he was done, he looked at her expectantly. _Say something_ he seemed to ask.

"Is everything… is everything I know a _lie_ father?" The words came out harsher than she intended, but she couldn't help it. She'd no doubt of Laslow's words, and that made the hurt expand in her chest.

"I couldn't tell you. Od- Owain, no doubt, will be speaking with Ophelia tonight or tomorrow. I know I've hurt you my dove, but I wasn't about to let you walk into this without knowing the true story." Las- Inigo's voice was unapologetic, and Soleil squirmed away, torn between arguing with him and accepting the apology buried in his words.

For a moment, she wanted to leave. But then she allowed herself to sag in defeat, raising up her arm to wipe away the tears gathering in her eyes.

A pair of warm arms reached out and tugged her into her father's solid chest.

X x X

When Chrom met Soleil, she was a bit withdrawn, a tad wary. She spoke to Lissa's granddaughter, and, after some persistence, Olivia; but for the first few nights, she hardly spoke to her father.

Inigo merely smiled sadly when Chrom asked, leaning back against the worn brick wall of their childhood home.

"I kept a secret from her- one she deserved to know about."

"Then why-"

"Why didn't I tell her? Tell her that I had to live a lie while there? Tell her that if things had gone wrong and Nohr had been destroyed from the inside out that I would have walked away unscathed? I told her before we left, and I don't think it sunk in until we arrived here and the brand appeared on her skin that this was _real_."

Inigo sounded frustrated, running a hand through his cobalt hair. Chrom hesitated before resting a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"You can't change what has happened. You ought to apologize to her, however."

"Heh, right as always, father. Aye, I'll let her know that when she's ready, I'm there for her. Now, if you'll excuse me father, I need to speak with Gerome."

"Harass, more like it."

"Minerva would never let me _harass_ him. Just. Mess with him a little."

x X x

It was early morning when Chrom found Soleil in the training grounds.

She had shed her bulky gambeson, instead sporting an undershirt with her regular attire. She shifted, moving into a familiar battle stance, and focused on the battered dummy before her.

With a loud roar, she swung her sword through the linen and straw, cleanly slicing the dummy in half.

"Whew." Soleil bounced back, sliding the sword back into its sheath. She tilted her head up, quietly basking in the morning sun, and for a moment Chrom was struck by the similarities between his granddaughter and wife.

Chrom shook his head, clearing his throat and smiling as Soleil immediately tensed up and spun around, her hand immediately grasping the hilt of her sword.

"Wh- oh! Your high- Lord- grandfa- Exalt Chrom! Y-you surprised me!" She let her hand fall, instead offering the young king a small smile. Chrom answered in kind, embracing the victory he felt as her smile grew. "What can I do for you, my lord?"

The Exalt dropped his smile at the title, reaching up to modestly ruffle his hair- not unlike his son had the day before. "Please, call me grandfather. Or Chrom. You're family, so you don't need to address me by a title." _Granted, I didn't expect to be a grandfather by the tender age of 28 but what can I say?_

"Sorry grandfather." Soleil said sheepishly, ducking her head a little bit. "Father used to tell me stories about grandmother, so I was used to calling her that, but he said so little about you that I wasn't sure…"

"Speaking of your father…" Chrom slowly broached the topic, watching as the emotions flitted around her face. "Has he spoken to you?"

"He… apologized last night… and I forgave him 'cause I don't like being mad at him and I do understand why he kept it a secret! But… all of this was a lot more than I expected." Her gaze became unfocused, as if lost in the memory. Her hand went up over her chest, covering the part of the brand that was peeking out from her shirt.

"Well, he couldn't exactly tell everyone that he was a prince… It's easier to have no origins than to have to explain you're from another dimension entirely." Soleil made a noncommittal sound, looking away from her grandfather.

"...Soleil. Ask Inigo if you can go with him on his trips."

"Hmm? Doesn't he just go to the bar to flirt with the girls there?" Chrom couldn't help but stifle the small snort of laughter, shaking his head. Inigo had told him that Soleil had ceased joining him in his endeavors since she had begun dating her girlfriend, but it was a bit amusing- and sad- knowing that even she had little faith in him.

"No. He goes with Gerome and visits different villages in Ylisse for me. He's taken the time to rekindle his relationship with Gerome, but I'd like you to see how much it hurt him to leave."

"... I'll decline, actually." She shook her head, her bright pink hair getting more rowdy as she looked up at him. "I wouldn't want to interrupt his private time with Sir Gerome. But… maybe in the future."

"Heh. Well, until then, I wanted to ask. I saw you practicing- will you do me the honor of sparring with me?"

Her answering smile was brilliant, and Chrom felt a burst of pride.

"Of course!"


End file.
